


Mokokaikala

by Cattraine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Motorcycles, Plot What Plot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse for PWP porn based on the guys on bikes pics that showed up on the comms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mokokaikala

Chin and Kono exchanged amused glances and Kono didn’t even bother to hide her eye roll. McGarrett was sulking in his office again, nose purportedly buried in a stack of paperwork, but even from here they could see the pout and the restless fidgeting, as well as the glances he kept throwing at the cell phone placed prominently on the corner of his desk within easy reach. Danny had been undercover for almost six weeks now and it was no secret that Steve _lived_ for his weekly check in call.

The longer Danny was gone, the more frayed Steve’s temper got and the more reckless he became. Yesterday, Chin had had to fish a terrified perp out of the moving trash compacter on a garbage truck. While the man had given up the necessary information (and clung to Kono’s ankles begging her to arrest him and keep him away from McGarrett), keeping McGarrett leashed was starting to tire the rest of the team out, as well as wear on their nerves.

The FBI had come to H 5-0 after speaking with the Governor—they were in need of an East coast native with a New Jersey accent to slip into a dockside chop shop specializing in custom bikes and luxury cars. The man who ran the operation was from Jersey and it was thought he would be more apt to cozy up to a fellow native as opposed to the _kama aina._

Danny’s job was to secure the date and name of the next transport ship coming in to ferry the stolen vehicles to Hong Kong, as well as any cargo manifests, contact data and shipping points he could obtain. The FBI wanted to nab both the chop shop owner and the ship’s captain, both of whom they could use to roll over bigger fish in the wide net of pan Asian thefts. A lot of expensive customized vehicles stolen in California and Hawaii were turning up in Hong Kong and Macau.

Danny reported in to the FBI and 5-0 once a week, when the opportunity presented itself and he could slip away from the garage where he worked. He hadn’t called in last week, just sent a brief text; _‘busy, ok’_ and as a result, McGarrett wore Constipated Aneurysm Face all week and was surly to everyone he came in contact with.

The sound of McGarrett’s phone blasting out “Sexy Eyes” caused both cousins to breathe out a hearty sigh of relief. They watched as Steve’s face brightened and he snatched up the phone. Catching their interested gazes, he scowled and spun his chair around, presenting a good view of the back of his head.

Five minutes later he blasted out of his office, eyes bright, a whirlwind of barely contained energy. He was looking so gleeful that it made his teammates more than a bit uneasy.

“Chin I need to borrow a bike. Danno has some info for pick-up.”

Chin raised an eyebrow.

“Is that safe for him?”

“Yeah. Danny has my cover already set up, he’s been yakking all week about his old Navy buddy dropping by for a visit while on liberty. We get the info on the flash drive to the feds, they schedule their raid, and Danno comes home.”

Chin regarded him soberly. “Be careful Steve. This is a small island and your face is well known.”

Steve shrugged. “I’m going tonight. Lucci is having a party at his house. Danno is gonna meet me there.”

*****************************

Chin hooked him up with his cousin Mako, who owned a custom bike shop. Mako set him up with a nice vintage Harley that rumbled like a big cat and he rode it home to get ready. He changed into an ancient pair of tattered jeans, a thin gray tank that he wears when he’s working in the garage that’s stained with motor oil and a pair of scuffed engineer boots. After a moment’s thought he adds a discreet sheathed knife at the small of his back that’s easily hidden under the tank and an ankle holster. He checked the bathroom mirror and he’s rocking the unshaven look, so all he has to do is slide on a pair of shades and he’s good to go.

He prowls the garage for a couple of hours, waiting until dark, pokes under the hood of the Marquis, checks out the bike, admires its sleek lines until its time to go meet Danno. He’s restless, got an itch under his skin and he can’t settle until he sees a certain pair of crystal blue eyes. This thing between him and Danny, this nameless thing has been building ever since they first laid eyes on each other here in the garage. It was cemented in stone when Danny stood up to him and nearly laid him out with that wicked right hook.

He leaves a bit early—Lucci’s address is in a questionable area of Kaliki off of Pacheco Street, near some industrial areas. It’s in one of those neighborhoods the tourist board advises visitors to stay the hell out of. Steve’s not surprised. Lucci runs with some heavy hitters and deals with the Tongs. His chop shop is down on Auiki Street near the docks, and he probably sees the neighborhood as an extra layer of protection.

Danny, he knows has been playing the part of a part time transient, camping on the beach and rooming in a crappy flop motel while working at the chop shop. Steve makes a mental note to interrogate Danno about his mechanic skills, especially since he has been no help whatsoever when it comes to working on the Marquis. He seems to prefer to watch Steve and heckle him about his lack of mechanical aptitude.

Steve frowns at the memory of Danny’s earlier terse call. He has the necessary info on a flash drive, but apparently had to put up with Lucci getting a bit handsy to get it. Steve immediately checked Lucci’s record and discovered he had arrests for assaulting several male hookers. The asshole has a wife and four kids on the side still in Jersey, but also a taste for rough trade.

He rumbles up the street and he can hear the party three blocks away. There are cars and bikes crammed and double-parked along the block and he rolls up and parks under a scraggly hibiscus bush in the yard and leaves the bike there along with several others and swaggers up the walk. No one really pays him any mind they’re already partying hard and most are shit-faced. Steve fits in easily with his visible ink, tanned skin and faded jeans. There are kegs set up in the front yard, with music blaring out of an enormous boom box set on a picnic table piled high with food.

The bass is so loud the table vibrates and the front yard is already full of people moving in and out of the shabby white, clapboarded house. Two drunken women are already slurring insults at each other while their biker boyfriends egg them on, hoping for a catfight.

He passes Lucci in the living room, smarming with a local gang leader and recognizes several Tong members from their mug shots. The chop shop owner sounds toasted as he brags aloud to his cronies and the fragment Steve overhears makes his blood boil. Steve keeps his head tipped low, face averted and moves along the edges of the crowd, keeping an eye out for Danny. He won’t really relax until he has his partner in his sights. He gradually works his way through the small house, pretends to make small talk with a curvy redhead who would be pretty if she wasn’t so wasted she could barely see straight through her badly smeared eyeliner.

She clings to his arm, tottering on absurdly high heels and he maneuvers her towards the kitchen at the back of the house and abandons her there to join a massive tattooed guy who is silently sitting at the kitchen table slamming down shot after shot of Jack Daniels. Steve slips out the back door and it’s quieter here, all the people inside where the liquor is. He scans the dusty excuse for a back yard and almost misses him in the evening shadows, then does a double take.

Danny is kicked back near the back of the yard next to a dilapidated shed, eyes closed, stretched out reclining on the back of a sleek custom chopper, his small, sturdy bare feet propped up on the handlebars, sneakers discarded nearby. He’s wearing an earth-colored long-sleeved Henley and jeans. Steve swallows hard on a suddenly dry throat as that unconscious sense of longing, the nagging restlessness he has felt all day abruptly fuse into white-hot desire. _Oh. So that’s what our thing is._

He has never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

Danny cracks an eye open as he approaches.

“Hey, babe,” he says with a sleepy smile that deepens the laugh lines around his eyes.

“Hey, D,” Steve replies huskily.

He reaches out and lays a warm hand on Danny’s bare ankle, wraps possessive fingers around it and squeezes gently and doesn’t let go. Danny raises a brow in an unspoken question and Steve can only grin helplessly back and watch his partner’s eyes darken in response.

“I overheard Lucci on the way out here—seems he’s got plans ‘to split some sweet Jersey tail’ tonight. You know anything about that, D?” Steve’s voice is teasing, but his eyes aren’t, and he unconsciously tightens his grip on Danny’s ankle.

Danny’s eyes narrow in response and he curls his lip in disgust. “Charming. The asshole.” He shoots a contemptuous glance back towards the party and stretches languidly, hands behind his head. His Henley rides up, revealing a sweet slice of fuzzy belly skin that Steve badly wants to taste.

Steve licks his lips and realizes he’s just been busted when he drags his eyes up and meets his partner’s heavy-lidded gaze. Steve holds that gaze, slides his hand down to hold Danny’s bare foot in the palm of his hand, cups the heel and runs a thumb lightly along the sole. Danno’s toes wiggle in response and Steve smirks fondly.

“You ticklish, baby?”

He suddenly wants to taste every inch of the man—from the top of his sun streaked blond head down to the sole of the small foot he’s holding in his hand. He meets Danno’s eyes and smirks, then, still holding that bright-eyed gaze he bends slightly, lifts Danno’s foot and plants a lingering kiss on the instep that ends with a wet swipe of tongue, still cupping it gently.

He holds his partner’s gaze with a spark of challenge and is exhilarated to see it met and returned with the same heat. This is going to happen. This thing they’ve been dancing around ever since the first moment they laid eyes on each other. It’s finally going to happen tonight. He hears the screen door slam at the house and the rumble of voices, but ignores them. He has something more important to concentrate on.

“You gonna give them a show, babe?” Danny asks huskily, his eyes soft now.

He licks moist lips and that’s all the invitation Steve needs. He lets go of Danny’s foot and leans over the bike, bracing a hand against the sissy bar to capture that mobile mouth, the stubborn mouth that never, ever shuts up and drives Steve crazy on a daily basis. He cups Danny’s strong, stubbled jaw and devours his mouth in a hot, wet kiss. To his surprise, Danny doesn’t fight him for control of the kiss, instead he lazily tilts his head back and lets Steve take control.

He opens his mouth for Steve’s searching tongue—he tastes of tequila and lime—and reaches a hand out to snag one of Steve’s belt loops and tug him closer, and Steve feels him slip something in his front pocket. The flash drive with the information he came for, and which Steve no longer gives a rat’s ass about, because he’s not undercover here, not anymore. When he leaves here tonight he is taking Danny with him.

Danny smells so good, clean soap and male sweat with a hint of green apple shampoo and a touch of motor oil. Danny raises both hands and tangles them in Steve’s hair, cupping his head tenderly and they keep on kissing hungrily, oblivious to the light and noise of the party and the house only a few yards away. Steve slowly raises his head at the crunch of boots on gravel as Lucci approaches, a nasty, angry twist to his mouth, his small eyes dark and mean.

“Didn’t take you for a faggot, Dan.” Lucci snarls and jerks the fat hand holding a beer bottle at them, the pinkie ring on his finger glinting in the porch light.

Danny doesn’t let go of Steve, he keeps one hand tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, slides it lazily down Steve’s chest as he sits up slowly. He barely glances at the man, eyes still locked with Steve’s.

“Fuck off Frankie. Go see if Carlos is drunk enough to let you blow him again.”

Lucci hisses out an outraged breath and waves a drunken hand at them.  
“Get the fuck away from my bike and get the fuck off my property, fuckin’ queers!” he blusters loudly.

Danny shoots him one last contemptuous glance.

“Jealous much, Frankie?”

He stands up slowly, hands still on Steve’s lean hips, not letting him step away.

“You gonna give me a ride home, babe?” he asks, blue eyes suddenly intent, asking something else entirely.

Steve feels a wide, goofy smile stretch his mouth as he realizes what Danny is asking. He leans down and presses his forehead against Danny’s.

“Yeah,” he answers hoarsely. He’s going to take Danny home and he is going to keep him.

******************************

He likes Danny on the bike behind him, compact body snug against his back, one arm tight around his waist, the other hand resting lightly on Steve’s hip. He takes the long way home, cruising down the freeway and even along Ala Moana Boulevard, enjoying the feel of the night air against his face and Danny’s warm body against his.

Danny’s stubborn chin rests on Steve’s shoulder and when they stop at a red light, he silently presses a wet kiss against the nape of Steve’s neck, presses his mouth there and licks gently once, while the fingers of the hand resting on his hip slide slyly under the hem of his tank and trace the smooth skin of Steve’s hipbone.

Steve shivers with reaction, ignoring the very interested glances from the young women in the car next to them, decides it’s time to stop cruising and head home. When the light changes to green he opens the big bike up and rockets through the next yellow light, grinning at Danny’s exasperated chuckle in his ear.

The ride home is both long and not long enough and Steve thinks maybe he will talk to Maku about buying a bike of his own. He likes the feel of his Danno snug against his back, and he wants a repeat experience. They rumble up the drive and into the open door of the garage and he rolls to a stop behind the Marquis and cuts the bike off. He waits until Danny climbs off, the untied laces of his high-tops dragging on the concrete, before dismounting himself.

Danny turns to Steve, mouth opening, but the words are lost when Steve just grabs him and kisses him hard, tongues clashing and teeth scraping and he chuckles into Steve’s mouth and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Steve’s hair again. Steve can’t stand to let go of him long enough to make it inside the house, he slides both arms around Danny’s trim waist and hefts him briefly up off his feet and they stumble across the garage to thump against the cool metal side of the Marquis.

Steve presses him hard against the side of the car, still kissing his mouth hungrily. He can’t get enough of the man’s taste. Danny responds eagerly, strong hands roaming blindly over Steve’s back and fisting into his shirt. Steve bends his head and nips down the side of Danny’s throat and the soft, guttural moan the man gives is the hottest thing he’s ever heard. They’re both breathing hard, panting into each other’s mouths and Danny nips sharply at Steve’s stubbled jaw and sucks a bruise under it.

Steve hisses out a breath and gropes for the handle of the back door of the car and yanks it open, still biting wet kisses into Danny’s skin. He pushes his grinning partner inside and climbs on top of him, still kissing every part of that rough face he can reach.

Danny chuckles happily. “The back seat, Stephen? Really?”

Steve ignores the teasing; he has more important things to do than talk. He tugs ruthlessly at Danno’s clothes, even as Danny toes his sneakers off and somehow they manage to let go of each other long enough to try and get their clothes off. Steve yanks his boots off and kicks them away. His hands meet Danny’s fumbling at his belt buckle, and Danny emerges deliciously rumpled from the Henley Steve tugs over his head.

Steve runs his hands over the blond fur on Danny’s broad chest, thumbs the soft skin of his nipples, bends to taste each tiny pink bud, loving the way Danny moans and arches helplessly against him. Danny is beautiful beneath him, all broad shoulders and hard muscle beneath smooth freckled skin, and golden chest hair. Steve slides a warm hand down the cut abs to cup the warm bulge between his legs, lifts his own heavy-lidded eyes to Danny’s blissed out face as he arches helplessly against Steve’s exploring fingers.

Steve is suddenly very glad that Danny keeps his body covered at work, because this, _this_ is his now, and Steve is a selfish bastard who doesn’t share. He dives in again hungry for that wide mouth and swallows Danny’s soft whimpers as Steve gently massages the generous bulge between his wantonly open thighs. Somehow, _finally,_ Danny winds up naked and Steve is left with only his rucked up tank top as they grind against each other in the wide back seat. Their hot, sweat slick skin slides and sticks against the black leather seats as they move clumsily together.

They can’t stop this first time, can’t slow down and can’t stop kissing long enough to let go of each other. Steve nips along the stubbled curve of Danny’s jaw and Danny rakes his nails down Steve’s sweat soaked back. They’re both going to have whisker burn at work tomorrow and Steve doesn’t give a shit. He has Danny beneath him, his hard muscled, furry thighs bracketing Steve’s hips and his strong arms holding Steve close as they thrust helplessly against each other, pre-come slick between their bellies. The only sounds are their harsh breathing and the sweet slap of wet skin against skin.

Steve raises himself above Danny, meets the wide blue eyes just as their orgasms hit within seconds of each other and they spurt together, panting harshly and covering each other’s chests and thighs with sticky heat. Steve slumps with a groan down on Danny’s broad chest, buries his hot face in his neck and Danny grunts under his weight, but holds him close anyway strong arms around his waist as he presses soft kisses into Steve’s wet hair. They lie together for a long time just holding each other, feeling the heat ease between them.

*******************************

Later, they move slowly and rhythmically together in Steve’s wide bed, Steve stretched over Danny’s back. covering the smaller man, as he holds Danny’s wrists and presses him into the mattress, fucking him slow and deep, laying his claim as he buries himself in Danny’s tight heat. The sound of the surf through the open window blends with their heavy breathing, soft grunts and moans and the wet smack of skin against skin. When Steve comes, seconds after Danny, he deliberately rams himself balls deep against that beautiful muscled ass and shudders out his release with a deep bass grunt and a long breathy moan.

They’re not using condoms. There’s no need, they’re both clean and Steve can’t bear any barrier between them now, no matter how thin. He rode Danny’s thick cock earlier, took him inside himself, can still feel him deep. They’ll both be sore as hell tomorrow, especially Danny—it was his first time—and that hits Steve’s possessive kink hard. He’s laid claim to his partner’s body and heart and he intends to keep them.

He stays inside of Danny, blankets him and ignores his sleepy grumbling about heavy assed giant SEALs, closes his teeth deliberately on the nape of Danno’s neck and bites down hard and sucks, leaving a deeply bruised mark at the hairline that can’t be completely covered by the collar of his shirt or a tie. Danny yelps in protest and then subsides with a sigh when Steve laves the mark gently with his tongue, pressing a secret smile against the salt sweet skin and buries his nose in wild blond hair. Danny can’t see Steve’s claim mark, but anyone (almost everyone) else taller than he can.

Steve wraps his arms tight around his partner and rolls them gently on their sides, still balls deep. He’ll stay that way as long as he can, curled close around Danny, knees under his, feet entangled, holding him close while he squirms and grumbles and bitches sleepily about human octopuses before settling and falling asleep in Steve’s arms.

Tomorrow, Steve thinks drowsily, he will start the day by kissing every inch of his Danno, starting with his ridiculously sexy feet.

 

FINI

June 6, 2011


End file.
